


阿娜伊斯的眼泪

by NymeriaMoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaMoon/pseuds/NymeriaMoon
Summary: 粉丝校园故事,还是那三个磕不同cp的好朋友。两个宇宙的复联4电影被调换了。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	阿娜伊斯的眼泪

维罗娜、蕾拉和阿娜伊斯原本是三个好朋友，各自在各自的位置上，嗑着各自的cp，各自幸福，各自快乐……别问为什么她们还是好朋友，问就是量子力学。

然而，一部电影竟然打破了这份和谐：

维罗娜：“他终于过上了他想要的生活，找到了属于自己的幸福。”

蕾拉：“他们终于活成了彼此的样子。”

阿娜伊斯：“那到底是他想要还是他想要？”

维罗娜+蕾拉：“有什么区别吗？”

阿娜伊斯：“没有啊，就是像看了部平行宇宙的电影。”

维罗娜+蕾拉：“本来就是平行(主)…主(平行)…平行(主)……”两人互相白了一眼，以感叹这种过于强行的默契，然后终于异口同声道，“dp本来就是官配！”

“呀，你俩又站一起了。”阿娜伊斯认真了起来，“可我记得之前编剧导演可不是这么说的，现在编剧导演都说两岔了，真是影史奇观，而且穿越谈恋爱这种事，你们真不觉的有问题吗？”

维罗娜：“编剧说主宇宙一直就有两个队长啊，给我我也愿意回到过去跟爱人在一起，即使我又有了新的爱人，但谁能比得上初恋呢？”

蕾拉：“导演说队长去了平行宇宙，这与主宇宙无关，有一个更美好的平行宇宙，我也愿意去的。”

阿娜伊斯：“那么现在拥有的一切呢？朋友？梦想？”

维罗娜：“朋友的命运不可以改变，那是历史……”

蕾拉：“去哪也一样能实现梦想……那个宇宙的也有现在的朋友……”

一阵静默之后，阿娜伊斯露出微笑，满意的说：“太好了，一切都迎刃而解了，阿娜伊斯出来吧，跟你的朋友好好道别。”

在维罗娜和蕾拉不解的目光中，阿娜伊斯走了进来，眼眶通红：“我真舍不得你们，但作为朋友，我只能尽责提醒你们，并祝福你们自由选择的结果。”

“你在说什么？你又是谁？”

前一个阿娜伊斯瞬间变身，穿着很像电影穿越制服的衣裳，拿出一张半透明的充满高科技的身份牌自我介绍说：“我是来自199999dp宇宙的志愿者13。”

“1什么dp宇宙？”维罗娜震惊的瞪大眼睛。

“是的，你们所处的是199999dd宇宙。”

“那个……”蕾拉一脸期待。

“没有。”志愿者13转回正题，“事情是这样的，4月18日晚上，因为某种呼声太强烈穿透了宇宙，导致空间波动，罗氏兄弟带着dp宇宙的电影拷贝到了你们这里……”

“你是说我们看到的复联4是dp宇宙的版本？”

“是的。”

“那我们这个宇宙版本的呢？”

“哦，ooc出天际了！”

阿娜伊斯反驳：“你们这个才ooc！”

“我们必须把罗氏兄弟和两版电影换过来，以维护两个宇宙的和平。”

蕾拉疑惑的问：“那你找我们做什么？我们也出不了什么力呀？”

维罗娜撅着嘴：“而且换过来之后，我岂不是得看dd宇宙的复联4，等等，dd宇宙的复联4，不……”

志愿者13回答：“平行宇宙协理会体察到了你们内心的呼声，知道你们无法接受dd宇宙的电影，所以给你们一个移民dp宇宙的机会。”

“哦，我舍不得你们！”阿娜伊斯哭了出来。这一哭让维罗娜和蕾拉动摇了，虽然不是感动的。

“其实我们不嗑d……”说到一半，蕾拉看到了最好的朋友阿娜伊斯的眼泪，狠狠心一咬牙搂住维罗娜说，“我们最爱dp了！”

“但是我……”

志愿者13不耐烦的打断她：“你们这样的情况我遇到很多了，dp宇宙也有你父母，还有另一个你作伴，还有三部围绕dp的个人电影，白漫画2012年就出版了写的也是dp的故事，一本结一次婚，M皇室也没有离婚，恩爱到老，儿子不叫詹姆斯，侄女什么不存在的……”

“那铁……”蕾拉问道。

“拿铁跟你们的口感一样。”

“我是说……”

“哦，很多人都问过我，但这个问题上，两个宇宙没什么差别。对了，维罗娜，在我们那里，你的初恋并没有在你结婚后另娶她人，他还在等你。”

“那都是几百……”维罗娜暴躁的喊着直到她看到了最好的朋友阿娜伊斯的眼泪，“我爱死他了……”

“等等，我还有些想做的事，我……”蕾拉挣扎着。

“哦，蕾拉，你在dp宇宙取得了空前的成功，可以和另一个你轮流享受荣耀。”阿娜伊斯拉起蕾拉的手，“你的梦想终于实现了。”

“可那并不是我，她愿不……”

阿娜伊斯的眼泪无处不在，蕾拉说不出一句话来，她不忍心看到最好的朋友阿娜伊斯不流眼泪，那样对自己来说实在太残忍了，但是聪明的她想到了别的理由：“像我和维罗娜这样的人有很多很多吧，这一下子都走了，就像灭霸灭掉一半人一样，会给社会带来不少问题吧，比如…比如……”她开始诅咒dp宇宙这个电影咋这么不接地气，一点民生问题都没有展现。

志愿者13安慰她：“哦，你们这个宇宙的人就是多愁善感，跟你们的电影一样想得太多。其实你们去dp宇宙是注定的，这次移民是必然发生的历史，不论未来怎样，你们都不需要有任何心理负担……而且，”志愿者13斟酌了一下，“你们真没多少人。”

哇——阿娜伊斯大哭了起来：“我真舍不得你们!”

“你会一直为我们的别离流泪吗？”

“当然！”

蕾拉和维罗娜瞬间觉得一切都还算值得，虽然失去了家人、爱人，告别了这个留下各种回忆的世界……但人必须要永葆乐观精神，无论任何环境！


End file.
